


Самый загадошный дед в его жизни

by shmourne



Series: Альфа Хамелеона [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Tentacle Sex, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Есть ли вещи, за которые мне стыдно? Конечно, есть. Например, за эту.Но знаете... Не слишком.
Series: Альфа Хамелеона [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Самый загадошный дед в его жизни

Книга на вид оказалось самой обыкновенной. Хлипкая, с тонкими, газетными, страницами, без вычурного рисунка на обложке. Разве что сохранилась хорошо за десятки-то лет без света и в сырости. Даже чернила не выцвели. И что в ней опасного?

Белет недоумевал. Ночнорожденный, который ему эту самую книгу заказал достать, долго и занудно предупреждал о том, что это, мол, уникальный артефакт, очень опасный, проклятие с него просто так не снимешь. А если Тень надоумит книгу открыть, несмотря на предупреждения, то и вовсе писька отвалится. Где-то на этих словах за спиной ночнорожденного громко фыркнул тролль-драккари, который даже в комнатах, рассчитанных на зандаларов, умудрялся затылком подпирать потолок.

Впрочем, эльф этот обещал хорошо заплатить, в обход гильдии, а еще — накинуть сверху за молчание, так что Белет в итоге взялся. И вот теперь, после многодневного ползания по древним камерам захоронений и попыткам не попасться на глаза каменным истуканам, точнее, противостоять соблазну отковырять драгоценные камни, которые им глаза заменяли, Белетэль терпеливо ждал опаздывающего заказчика.

Такие же безглазые истуканы стояли прямо за его спиной, в неглубокой, явно рукотворной пещере, побитые временем и, наверняка, вездесущими охотниками за сокровищами, которых блеск зандаларского золота привлекал целыми картелями. Каждый угол пирамиды давно был изучен, вылизан до блеска, а все мало-мальски ценное отправилось по скупкам. Растащили, как зубощелки на ярмарке. Конечно, почти на самой вершине этого старательно не замечали: там никогда не опаздывали с завтраком, обедом и ужином, неизменно выискивая лучшее для дорогих гостей, зато замечали ниже. В Сокало — как нигде больше. Нет, на улицах никто не стоял с протянутой трехпалой лапой, но то и дело слышались шепотки по углам. Голодно, трудно. И умолкали, стоило появиться в конце улицы растарскому ликтору в сияющем солнцем доспехе, холеному, с щедро вымазанными маслом плечами. А ведь то масло можно было растопить да нажарить лепешек для бедняков.

Мысль неприятно резанула Белета. Разоренный войной Луносвет не стерся из памяти даже столько лет после, не потускнел из-за поделенного надвое тела, между ним, бывшим рейнджером, и сайяд, который редко хранил молчание. И теперь, глядя на пошатнувшееся величие Дазар’Алора, Белетэль невольно сравнивал один город с другим. Сайяд его таким не любил. Говорил напрямую он нечасто — охотник без труда держал демона в узде — но вкладывал в голову Белету свои собственные мысли — вполне. Те ощущались чужеродными, вязкими, как патока, и всегда сводились к голоду, даже когда начинались невинно.

Пещеру с истуканами укрывал водопад. Вода стекала с обрыва, впадая в русло искусственной реки, и прятала за сплошным потоком крошечный берег с торчащими пучками густой травы, место под костер, выложенное каменной крошкой, и ту самую пещеру, сплошь изрисованную квадратными занадаларскими рунами и усеянную черепками побитых кувшинов. Белету показалось, что раньше место использовали контрабандисты, больно уж красноречивым оно было. Спрятанное так, чтобы не разглядеть со спин детей Па’ку, да не забрести случайно, наткнувшись на тропинку вдоль острых скал над обрывом. Да и внутри все еще стояли деревянные мостки, на которых раньше держали товар, чтобы сберечь от сырости. За спинами големов плавно клубилась тьма. Отдельные хлопья то и дело отрывались от общей массы и тянулись друг к другу, сплетаясь как в любовных объятиях. Белетэль посмотрел на них _другим_ зрением еще несколько десятков минут назад, когда только нырнул под водяной полог и приметил что-то чужеродное внутри. Тени замирали, когда он поворачивался лицом, но снова начинали пляску, стоило показать спину. На пробу, он ткнул в середину облачка хвостом, но кончик прошел насквозь, ощутив только шелковую прохладу и свежесть.

Ничего излишне необычного. Да и сайяд забил бы тревогу.

Сколько еще ждать?..

Белетэль вздохнул и, устав слушать неровный гул и дышать сыростью, выбрался наружу, туда, где капли от сталкивающейся с водой воды, щедро орошали землю. От обилия золота впереди зарябило бы в глазах, если б они были, ха-ха. Да только Белет, устремив взгляд к мосту, нависшему громадой впереди, увидел не позолоту, а сколотые углы да царапины и вмятины на перилах. Он бы зажмурился, если бы это принесло хоть какую-то пользу. Новое зрение отчего-то всегда подмечало нечто подобное. Неправильность, ржавчину под слоем свежей краски. Должно быть, таковой была плата.

Он почти услышал, как сайяд вздохнул, а потом вдоль загривка прошла волна мурашек, поднимаясь вверх, чтобы осесть в кончиках ушей. Белет представил себе грудной барахатистый голос инкуба, и, конечно, демон, поспешил отозваться.

— _Скучно…_

— Согласен, — Белет ответил вслух.

— _И стоило оно усилий?_

— Пять тысяч золотом, — охотник на демонов потянулся, распахивая крылья. Водяная стена была совсем прозрачной. То ли заколдованная, то ли такими были все моря и реки, которых не коснулись ушлые гоблины, сливавшие мазут, где попало. — Подумать только, за какую-то дурацкую книжонку…

— _А картинки в ней есть?_

— На обложке была. Я не разглядывал.

— _Нащупал?_

Уши щекотнул ласковый смешок саяйда.

— _Мне ску-учно… Развлеки меня, мой охотник._

Белет отмахнулся.

— _Что там внутри? Ты заглядывал?_

— Нет, конечно.

Не отвечать было куда хуже, чем отвечать. Демон брал измором, умел быть нудным и капризным до головной боли. Конечно, Белетэль мог подавить его волю, но… Это любопытное существо было куда полезнее, когда было настроено хоть немного мирно, а потому Белет всегда искал компромисс с легким, но все-таки перевесом в собственную выгоду. И, странно подумать, но именно эта тактика не подвела его ни разу. Даже в те темные моменты, когда сайяд вспоминал о том, что он — демон, и жаждал крови, щедро делясь водоворотом эмоций и смутных образов с хозяином. Сейчас же… Он и правда скучал, как брошенный ребенок, и, когда ему соизволили ответить, только обрадовался. Плохо то, что чувства Белета он слышал так же, как и собственные, так что… Ступать стоило аккуратно, будто по тонкому льду.

— Заказчик велел не трогать книгу, — Белет провел пальцами вдоль сумки на поясе, в которой хранил искомое. Честно говоря, его и самого царапало любопытство. Что в ней такого? Обычный пыльный фолиант, тонкие странички, которые того и гляди разлетятся в прах. И нет, не от времени. Просто такая бумага. Совершенно не стоящая пяти тысяч. Белетэль покопался в памяти. Что говорил ночнорожденный? Сайяд услужливо подкинул образ — не слов, а тонких запястий с выступающими венами, и того, как быстро плясали пальцы, оставляя в воздухе странную взвесь из арканы и бездны, которые причудливо сплетались друг с другом. И длинные рукава… И тут Белет задумался. Руки. Кисти были без единой морщинки. Он сморщил нос и тряхнул рогатой головой, отчего волосы на затылке практически встали торчком. Что-то с ним было не так, но что? Надо было вглядеться в ночнорожденного еще тогда. Руки, суховатые, с длинными пальцами и чуть островатыми ногтями, а левая без куска мизинца — аккуратно обрезан под сустав. И зачем запомнил?

Его обдало брызгами — подошел слишком близко к потоку — но не вымочило до нитки. Морскую жилу тут давно и нарочно разделили гигантскими ступенями пирамиды и сводами мостов. Вода неслась с высоты, но дробилась на потоки и в итоге замедлялась до ленивого бега, почти неопасного, если ты — рыба. Снаружи давило липкой жарой, а от стен пещеры — холодом. Не тьма там должна была клубиться, ой, не тьма, а кусачий морозец, какой изредка схватывал листья в луносветских рощах и натягивал искристую пленку над водоемами. Тьма, кстати, с Белетом была согласна — выпросталась наружу, прижимаясь к земле и прячась в траве. Фиолетово-черная, с каплей синевы.

— Тоже не любишь холод, а? — Белет усмехнулся, приминая задницей траву. Он на мгновение забыл о книге и всмотрелся вдаль, где устремлялась вверх незаметная тропинка, уводя взгляд к нависающим над пропастью камням. Именно оттуда охотник пришел сам, и оттуда ждал гостей. Тень нырнула в сторону, сливаясь с естественной — от скалы, и Белет потерял к ней интерес. Он сорвал травинку и прикусил кончик, посасывая чуть терпкий сок.

— _Старик был хромым_ , - подсказал сайяд, — медленным.

— Успеем подсмотреть?

Демон отозвался мелодичным перезвоном, будто тронули струны арфы.

Честно говоря, взглянуть, ради чего Белетэль рисковал, хотелось и самому. Он откинул клапан сумки, осторожно тронул рассыпающийся корешок, и потянул фолиант наружу. Тот остался все таким же скучным на вид, с дурацкой обложкой, на котором вычерченный круг обвивал сонм щупалец.

— «Скрытый сумрак», — прочитал Белет и свел брови к переносице. Он явственно ощущал, как затаил дыхание сайяд и поймал мысленный образ слегка расширившихся в предвкушении зрачков. — Что ты видишь?

— _Многое… Тела, щупальца, страсть…_

Белетэль сдержал смешок. Чего еще ждать от демона?

— Я не вижу, — ответил он максимально просто и честно. Сайяд, конечно, рассыпался в просьбах, шевельнул кончиком хвоста, и впился глазами в обложку так, будто она обещала ему все и сразу. Силу, свободу… Ту самую страсть тоже.

— _Не то зрение. Открой, открой! Тебе не будет вреда, а я…_

Насытишься наконец-то.

Насколько это будет действенно? Сможет ли Белет избавиться от выжигающего изнутри желания хоть ненадолго? В конце концов… Тот ночнорожденный. Белетэль ничего ему не обещал. _Должно быть не будет ничего страшного, если я попробую._

Он аккуратно приподнял обложку, и реакция не заставила себя ждать. Страницы не были пусты, но и обещанного сплетения тел Белет не увидел. Бумага, тонкая и на ощупь, казалась тверже алмазов и прочнее призрачной стали. Не было ни вспышек, ни звуков — ладони вместе с проклятым фолиантом заволокло чернильным дымом, который в неуловимое глазу мгновение замкнулся на запястьях и пополз выше, обвивая тело чем-то… осязаемым. Живыми веревками, будто змеями, которые терлись друг о друга чешуйчатыми боками и с каждым движением, выглаживали друг друга, оставляя на теле ощущение смутного тепла, будто касание ладоней.

Белет среагировал слишком поздно — глаза ярко полыхнули скверной, которая осветила пустые глазницы даже под плотной маской, дернул было крыльями, но туман плотно примотал их к телу, мешая шевелиться. Как и хвост, и колени… Белетэль сам себе напомнил недавнюю любовницу, которую сам же связал так, что та не могла пошевелиться, только принимать ласку и тонко поскуливать от нестерпимого жара внизу живота. А теперь охотник оказался в том же положении. Какая ирония.

Сайяд умолк. Белет чувствовал его недовольство. Что-то на самом дне, в глубине души копошилось и царапалось, будто тоже выбираясь из пут. Проклятая книжонка, что, связала их обоих? Она зависла перед носом, пролистнув несколько страниц и раскрылась почти посреди — пустыми листами, а потом упала в густой туман у ног, который сомкнулся тут же. Звездно-фиолетовый, с чернильными и синими оттенками. А потом наружу рванула и закружилась вспышка. И Белет оказался ровно посреди нее. Небо над головой сошлось в воронку, почернело, раскрыв за тучами звезды, как тысячи глаз. Белетэль дернулся снова, на пробу. Угрозы он не чувствовал, но демон скребся все активнее, пытаясь вырваться, и, что самое жуткое — молчал. Будто ему рот заткнули, будто… Да кто вообще мог так просто взять и заставить молчать того, кого не мог заткнуть хозяин? Это не пугало, но драло холодком вдоль позвоночника. А еще несвобода, скованные крылья… Белета в один миг накрыло. Он рванулся из пут, приоткрыв крылья, но его поймали в прыжке, как кота за шкирку, и усадили обратно, уронив на колени, и практически ткнули лицом в то же место, куда упала книга.

А потом…

Потом Белет почувствовал прикосновение. Теплое, нежное. Вдоль внутренней стороны бедра. Оно замерло, Белетэль сердито выдохнул носом. Разговаривать с проклятиями было ниже его достоинства, так что он решил не выкрикивать все эти бесполезные «что происходит» и «отпусти меня немедленно». Туман внизу сгустился до непроглядного мрака с редкими вкраплениями светлых точек, будто звезд на ночном небе, а потом… Потом что-то внутри него зашевелилось. Белет не видел, но почувствовал, когда его путы задвигались, как живые. Стиснули тут, отпустили там, но так, чтобы случайная жертва не сбежала. Охотника не принуждали, а… Предлагали? Иначе он не мог объяснить той деликатности, с которой нечто обвило его лодыжки и задвигалось вверх по икре, проникая под одежду так, будто ее не было. Так нежно, будто по коже вели мягкой кистью, и та не знала пощады. Будто кто-то рисовал прямо на коже, скользя вдоль алых линий татуировок, и поднимался все выше и выше, до пояса, но не показываясь из зыбкой дымки. Демон утих, до звенящей тишины, какую Белет не слышал уже очень и очень давно. Стоило потерять глаза — обострилось остальное, и тишина… Напугала. Он вздрогнул, но его удержали, опрокинули, согнув непокорный хребет, почти уткнули носом в звездный туман. Белет вдохнул и… Успокоился, расслабился, почти обмяк, и теперь его поддерживали, а не принуждали.

Что за магия, успел подумать он, а потом разум заволокла Тень.

Он почти не понимал, что происходит, утонув в ощущениях. Звуков все еще не было, только запахи — ночные, и предрассветные, со сладостью абрикосов, слаще которых нет нигде, кроме Луносвета, со свежестью росы, с прохладой ночи. И каждое движение казалось ярче. Под коленями, перышком по внутренней стороне бедер, сползая к паху, но… Задерживаясь в сантиметрах и откатываясь назад, как катятся прочь волны от морского берега обратно, в спасительную тьму Бездны. Белет не знал, что происходит, и знать того не хотел.

Его будто обнимала тысяча рук, и только это имело значение. Будто нежные пальцы скользили по коже, не сняв одежды, не расстегнув ремней, чтобы на контрасте с тканью чувствовать, как горит кожа. Белет прикусил губу острым клыком и шумно втянул воздух, когда вокруг самого ценного свили кольцо и обняли так что ох-х… У него мгновенно перехватило горло спазмом. Настолько чувственно его не ласкали никогда. Он дернулся бедрами, сильно, жадно, ловя чужой ритм. Ни одна суккуба, ни одна шиварра… Его практически распяли в густой траве, не заставив, но попросив выгнуть спину, и теперь поглаживали вдоль непокорного прежде хребта, заставляя вздрагивать и обливаться горячечным потом. Стоило Белету послушаться — и его награждали шелковым движением вдоль напряженного члена, до придушенного стона и закушенной губы. Он и не думал о сопротивлении: чернильный туман будто знал свое дело, исторгая из себя сияющие звездным небом щупальца одно за другим, которые с деликатной, но жадностью, обвивали все тело охотника, обрисовывая узоры татуировок и внахлест ложась вокруг горла, чтобы утянуть за собой, когда в горящих Скверной глазницах прослеживался хоть намек на разум.

Белетеэль горел без огня. Они были везде — вдоль бедер, под ребрами, в самом низу живота, двигаясь медленно, ритмично, так, как нужно, изучали татуировки, свивались в кольца вокруг лодыжек, оснований крыльев. Пальцы ног то и дело задевало что-то крупное, терлось суховатым, как обычная кожа, боком, и прижималось к стопам. Стоило Белетэлю погладить это нечто, и живое море вокруг зашевелилось, будто тоже отозвалось дрожью на прикосновение. Белет прикусил раскрасневшуюся губу, погладив еще — самыми кончиками пальцев. Было тяжело и неудобно, но ему тут же отозвались, свив кольца вокруг члена плотнее, задвигавшись так, что охотник застонал в голос, слабо приоткрывая крылья.

Он давно позабыл о книге, о демоне внутри и вообще о том, зачем пришел сюда.

Белет был распят, распластан под живым потоком, мог шевелить разве что пальцами ног и, немного, плечами, и в кои-то веки его это ни капли не волновало. Туман словно переселился внутрь его разума и теперь кружился где-то позади глазниц, зыбко покачиваясь, когда Белетэль стонал, пригибаясь ниже к земле и выпрашивая еще и еще.

Все это было слишком хорошо. Слишком много и недостаточно сразу.

Белет послушно приоткрыл рот, когда губ коснулся мягкий кончик, сглотнул, когда кольца на горле ожили, поглаживая кадык. Он закрыл глаза, потянувшись вперед, но… Встретил пустоту.

— Очнитесь, юноша, — голос вплелся в сознание так гладко, будто был частью шепота Бездны.

Белетэль моргнул, точнее попытался — век давно не было. Перед внутренним взором все еще стоял туман, но сквозь него виднелись зыбкие очертания чужой фигуры.

Высокий, тощий… Белет потянулся было к нему всем телом, но незнакомец сделал плавный шаг в сторону. В его ладони слабо светился лиловый шарик, к которому, как к приманке, тянулась тьма. Тень колыхнулась вокруг, очертания стали четче, а вот ощущения поблекли, словно… Белетэль, впрочем, слов найти не мог. Он потянулся следом, вытянув руку, попытался ухватить за кончик ускользающее щупальце, но то, как зачарованное, покидало такое желанное прежде тело охотника, устремившись к незнакомцу. Лиловый свет разгорался все ярче, обрисовывая грубоватые черты под бледным капюшоном и узкие лучи традиционных шал’дорайских татуировок. Жрец протянул раскрытую ладонь, левую, без фаланги мизинца, и щупальце, как осьминожья конечность, мгновенно обвилось вокруг тощего запястья и вползло в рукав. Белету показалось, что там, в глубине одежд и под складками, клубится такая же туманная тьма, но ошибся. Два удара сердца, золотая с лиловым вспышка — и чернильное озерцо у ног растворилось без остатка, истаяв клочками тьмы, а жрец снял капюшон, открывая сердитое лицо.

Белетэль же сидел на земле, в той же позе, в которой на нее опустился, устав ждать заказчика, и книга, распахнутая почти на середине, там, где были пустые страницы, валялась рядом, перепачканная в жирной грязи. Чуть поодаль копался в остатках контрабандистских богатств тролль-драккари, изредка отшвыривая черепки расколотых ваз. Он на охотника покосился одним глазом, потом — на ночнорожденного, который смотрел участливо, но строго. Как библиотекарь на несчастного абонента, просрочившего древний том лет этак на триста.

Сайяд молчал, но… Если раньше Белет чувствовал сосущий голод, то теперь — нет. Ни голода, ни навязчивого голоса.

— Я-а… — он открыл рот, решив разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, и, для начала, застегнул штаны.

— Вы открыли ее, — ночнорожденный горестно вздохнул, констатируя факт. Белетэль пригляделся — рукава были прошиты по кругу золотистой нитью, да и в целом от фигуры жреца прямо-таки веяло Светом.

«Это все демон», хотел сказать Белет, но оправдание было так себе.

— Я облажался, — выдохнул он. — Господин, э-э…

— Нэстерис, — он произнес медленно и недовольно зашептал дальше. — Мало того, что вы не выполнили контракт, вы еще и сделали ровно то, что я делать запретил, — ночнорожденный мельком глянул на том. — И истратили абсолютно весь магический заряд на, — он приложил ладонь ко лбу, все еще левую, и шумно вздохнул. — Что ж, я просто надеюсь, что вы получили удовольствие и это было действительно самым искренним вашим желанием.

— Моим… Что? — Белетэль испустил хриплый разочарованный вой, но, конечно, не вслух. Вслух он продолжал виновато улыбаться и выглядеть так нагло, как только мог. Он, конечно, уже потерял лицо, но остатки достоинства — не мог.

— Эту реликвию годами выдерживали в особом составе, потом напитывали энергиями. У этой была тысячелетняя выдержка!

«Как раз на тысячелетний голод, чтобы тебя…»

— Но книгу-то я вам принес.

— Бесполезную! — на последнем слоге шал’дорай осип и закашлялся, но стоически продолжил. — Знаете, задаток оставьте себе. Но платить остальное — увольте. Эта работа медяка ломаного не стоит!

Белет нехорошо оскалился. Рыжие прядки почти дыбом встали на затылке.

— Я подвергся опасности сначала в руинах, — мягко начал он. — Потом здесь…

Драккари, заслышав, кажется, его тон, поднялся. Дружелюбным он не выглядел, и не стал бы таким выглядеть даже после принятой на грудь рюмки. Жрец не шевелился, но золотистая аура вокруг него будто бы стала гуще.

Белетэль дураком не был. И разбираться одновременно с мертвецом и его нанимателем его как-то не прельщало. Особенно при учете того, что в паху все еще… Давило.

— Я понял, — он примирительно поднял руки. — Я виноват. Действительно виноват.

Он аккуратно, боком, обошел обоих, и остановился у начала тропы, смиренно склонив голову.

— Я приношу вам свои извинения. Глубочайшие.

И, когда ночнорожденный кивнул, все-таки вспомнил совет сайяд и глянул тем, другим зрением. Ничего не изменилось. От него все так же веяло Светом, а не чем-то еще, и из рукавов не свисало ни единой осьминожьей конечности. Он выглядел… Никак? Будто не владел иной магией вовсе.

Загадошный какой-то дед.

Самый загадошный дед в его жизни.

Стоило суккубьему хвосту исчезнуть из поля зрения, Нэстерис склонился, подбирая книгу. Он отряхнул ее, заляпанную жидкой грязью и хорошо, что только грязью, а не чем-то еще. Кууси посмотрел сначала на него, потом вслед охотнику, повиливающему бедрами.

— Ты его наебал что ли? — спросил он без обиняков.

Нэстерис кивнул. Вокруг его ладони соткалась арканная перчатка, он взялся за корешок и принялся аккуратно счищать грязь с обложки.

— И как ты это провернул?

— Очень просто. Пришел сюда раньше. А дальше… Тень помогла, — он слабо улыбнулся.

— Извращенец хренов, — буркнул тролль.

Нэстерис покосился на него, изогнув брови в легком возмущении:

— Почему это я — извращенец?

— Потому что ты никогда нормальных проклятий не придумываешь. То хуй отрежешь, то… Это, — последнее Кууси выплюнул с отвращением. Он не любил Бездну, как и многие, но объяснить этого никак не мог. Какое ему дело в конце концов, каким именно способом старый дурень решил лишиться разума? Он ему просто работодатель. И все. Все.

— А… У меня всегда была довольно бурная фантазия, — Нэстерис отчего-то признался легко. Он небрежно шевельнул пальцами, и книга поднялась в воздух все в том же лиловом сиянии, поманил Кууси за собой и, тяжело опираясь на трость, зашагал по той же тропе, по которой пришел сюда — раньше всех.

— Яйца Хирика… — тролль закатил глаза. — Я не хочу ничего об этом знать.

Нэстерис самодовольно улыбнулся.

— То, что я — не интересуюсь, не значит, что я не умею играть с чужими слабостями. Это забавно, знаешь, как азартная игра…

— Нэстерис, чтоб тебя!

— Ну и потом, зачем платить, если я могу не платить? — последнее он прибавил со смешком и обернулся. — А книжку береги. Я не солгал про желание.

— Она же бесполезная, — Кууси хмыкнул, но подлетевшую почти к длинному носу книжку бережно поймал и спрятал за пазухой.

— Нет, друг мой, вовсе нет… С ней, как и с живыми. Главное — найти правильные слова.


End file.
